Eloïre, princesse d'Erebor
by Bonobo73100
Summary: Eloïre, fille de Thorin, a vu sa cité anéantie par un dragon, son peuple abandonné par les elfe et son père humilié par les hommes. Comment se retrouvera-t-elle ami d'un elfe et mariée à un homme ? Basé sur les films. Histoire mieux que le résumé :)
1. Introduction - les immortels

Introduction – les immortels

**Je me suis fait assez plaisir et j'ai changé quelques personnages. Les principaux ne sont pas trop touchés rassurez-vous !**

On ne sait exactement d'où sont nés les premiers immortels. Car les elfes déjà présents lors de leur apparition les ont vus arrivés du fin fond de l'est de la Terre du Milieu où nul être ne s'était aventuré. Les immortels n'avaient pas racontés leurs histoires et les plus anciens immortels, les premiers nés de cette race, sont morts, éradiqué par Sauron, évènements funeste sur lequel nous reviendrons plus tard.

Certaines légendes racontent qu'ils seraient enfant des Valars, d'autres qu'ils seraient une création d'Ilúvatar. Une autre légende encore raconte que les immortels seraient des êtres nés des quatre éléments pour protéger la Terre du Milieu. Cette dernière légende semble la plus probable étant donné que les immortels tiraient leur pouvoir d'un élément (selon la famille dont ils étaient issus). Ainsi certains immortels pouvaient se mélanger à l'eau, devenir aussi l'limpide qu'elle d'autres pouvaient s'enfoncé au plus profond de la terre, où se camouflé dans les arbres en se transformant en écorce certains étaient légers comme l'air et pouvaient même voler enfin d'autres pouvaient se transformer en feu ardant et jaillir des flammes à n'importe quel instants. Les immortels étaient dotés d'une beauté et d'une grâce surpassant celle des elfes et leur sagesse dépassait celle des Istaris.

Par temps de paix les immortels vécurent heureux parmi les hommes, elfes et nains et se mêlèrent à eux par amour et par leur sang. Ainsi le peuple des immortels devint un peuple hybride. Ainsi ils sauvèrent leur races car rares étaient les immortels qui naissaient hommes et très vite les immortelles étaient devenues plus nombreuses que les immortels. Elles devinrent les premières femmes (toute race confondus) qui combattaient aux côtés de leur époux, de leur père et de leur frère. Et même lorsque les immortels se lièrent aux autres races il en sortit que rare étaient les garçons immortels. Si un garçon naissait d'un couple hybride il héritait généralement de la race de son autre parent. Néanmoins il faut attendre que l'enfant devienne adulte et atteigne ses vingt ans pour voir si il était immortel ou non, et il a donc fallu du temps aux immortels pour se rendre compte que se mélange des races ne sauveraient pas non plus leur espèce.

Ainsi les immortels devinrent moins nombreux car d'une part, de moins en moins d'enfants hybrides naissaient immortels (car les filles n'étaient non plus nécessairement immortelles) et d'autre part, une mystérieuse maladie vint touchés les immortels et uniquement les immortels. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut appelée _la maladie des immortels _et elle emporta nombre d'anciens. Ensuite vinrent la période sombre de l'histoire des immortels : le Grand Massacre. Durant son règne Sauron tomba sous le charme d'une immortelle. Nul ne se souvient de son véritable nom, mais elle fut surnommées l'Elfe Noire, car née d'une union entre une elfe et un immortel. Néanmoins l'Elfe Noire fut critiquée par ses paires et elle fut condamnée à l'exile par l'un des immortels les plus respecté alors : Númendil, ainsi fut-il appelé par les elfes car il était devenu proche des peuples de l'Ouest. Númendil était le chef de la famille qui tirait son pouvoir du feu, la plus grande famille des immortels. L'Elfe Noire rejoint son bien-aimé au Mordor et sombra dans les ténèbres à un point que l'élément dont elle tirait ses pouvoir la rejeta et qu'elle ne put utiliser autre magie que la magie noire. Ensemble ils semèrent troubles et peur dans toute la Terre du Milieu, aucune armée d'homme, d'elfe ou de nain ne leur résistait. L'Elfe Noire haït alors les immortels elle tenta –avec l'aide de Sauron- une attaque pour faire tomber Númendil. Mais les immortels l'ont contré avec toute leur puissance et pour la première fois, Sauron et l'Elfe Noire furent vaincues. L'Elfe Noire commença alors à avoir peur des immortels et rien n'est plus dangereux que la peur. Ainsi au lieu de s'en prendre à Númendil directement –qui siégeait alors au Gondor au côté du Roi- elle s'en prit aux immortels qui vivaient avec leur famille dans les villages et les autres régions du monde. Ainsi des centaines d'immortels furent tués. Númendil organisa alors ses armées pour marcher sur le Mordor et arrêter ce massacre. Son fils, Anriel, chevauchait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du Mordor, de violents combats commencèrent. Durant ce combat, Anriel fut sauvagement tué par l'Elfe Noire. Son père, Númendil, fou de rage se précipita vers son ennemie sans se douter de la force que la magie noire avait donné à l'Elfe Noire. Et Númendil fut vaincu. L'Elfe Noire lança alors le corps du respecté Númendil au pied de ses troupes. Les immortels commencèrent à reculer. C'est alors que la fille de Anriel, Gilraen se dressa contre l'Elfe Noire et à la fin d'un combat qui dura toute une nuit, elle vaincu l'ennemie des immortels. À l'aide du peule de sa mère, les Dúnedains, elle construit une prison au fin fond de l'Est où elle enfermât l'Elfe Noire. Ainsi se finit le Grand Massacre car Sauron ne prêta plus grande importance aux immortels tant ils étaient devenus peut nombreux (l'armée de Númendil ayant été amoindrit lors de cette bataille) et il se concentra plus sur les autres peuples. Néanmoins Lors de la bataille qui opposa l'Alliance des elfes et des hommes à Sauron, bataille durant laquelle Sauron fut vaincu, de nombreux immortels se trouvaient parmi l'Alliance dont Gilraen (surnommés La Belle, car sa beauté surpassait celle de tout autres immortels.)

À l'époque où commence notre histoire, la maladie des immortels ayant fait son chemin, tous les immortels moururent ou disparurent. Seule la branche de Númendil survivait notamment grâce à Gilraen.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La princesse d'Erebor

Chapitre 1 – La princesse d'Erebor

Il y avait une montagne solitaire au milieu des plaines du nord. Cette montagne était Erebor, le royaume de Thrór, le Roi sous la Montagne. Thrór était un roi prospère : son royaume avait de nombreuses richesses notamment grâce à ses échanges commerciaux avec la ville voisine : Dale. Les nains étaient de fins forgerons et les bijoux qui ressortaient de leurs forges étaient convoités par les riches habitants de Dale. De plus sa lignée était assurée par son fils, Thráin et son petit-fils Thorin. Alors qu'ils creusèrent au plus profond de la Montagne, les nains découvrirent l'un des plus beaux joyaux qu'il est plus exister, le cœur de la Montagne : l'Arkenstone. Mais aussi précieuse fut cette pierre, elle ne détrôna pas celle qui fut surnommée « le plus beau joyau d'Erebor ». Ce _joyau_ n'était pas une pierre mais une enfant. Il s'agissait d'Eloïre, la princesse d'Erebor. Eloïre était née de l'union de l'immortelle Gilraen la belle, et du prince d'Erebor, Thorin. Gilraen avait quitté son mari et sa fille quelques mois après la naissance de l'enfant prétextant que Thorin avait été incapable de lui donner un fils. Néanmoins des rumeurs disent que d'autres querelles étaient à l'origine de cette rupture. Thorin se retrouva alors à élever sa fille seul. Néanmoins il put compter sur l'aide d'un de ses plus anciens amis et cousin : Balin. Et quel ne fut pas le plaisir d'élever cette enfant. Eloïre était une magnifique fillette. Elle avait hérité du teint pâle de sa mère, des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs de son père. Dès son plus jeune âge elle semblait déjà comprendre les choses les plus complexes, elle apprit vite à parler et avec un langage correcte très loin des gazouillis d'un enfant de son âge, à peine avait-elle appris à marcher qu'elle avait déjà la grâce de ses ancêtres. Elle était grande pour les enfants nains de son âge (tenant sa taille de sa mère) mais le peuple l'acceptait quand même. Chaque jour passant, elle fit le bonheur et la fierté de son père qui la couvrait de cadeaux en tout genre et lui faisait faire des robes dans les plus beaux tissus que l'on pouvait trouver sur le marché de Dale.

Ses temps de bonheurs durèrent les quatre premières années de la vie d'Eloïre, années qu'elle n'oublia jamais. Mais un jour un vent puissant vint du nord et un grondement sourd claqua contre les parois de la Montagne Solitaire. Eloïre qui jouait alors dans sa chambre entendit l'alarme et les nains crier au dragon. La petite fille effrayée se blottit dans un coin de sa chambre, le plus loin possible de la porte. Elle entendit des cris, elle sentit l'odeur de brûlé et les murs tremblaient autour d'elle. Des larmes de peur coulèrent sur son visage et elle commença à appeler son père. Thorin, qui essaya dans un premier temps de combattre le dragon Smaug, se résigna bientôt et décida d'aider les femmes et les enfants à sortir de la Montagne. Prit de peur pour sa propre enfant, il se précipita vers la chambre de sa fille. Il courut à vive allure dans les couloirs d'Erebor, à contre sens de la plus part des nains. Il entra dans la chambre mais ne vit pas Eloïre. Il entendit des sanglots et en suivant le bruit il trouva sa fille blottit dans un coin de sa chambre. Il la prit dans ses bras et partit en courant vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, le prince d'Erebor vit le roi de Mirkwood, Thranduil. Il lui fit de grands gestes et l'appela au secours. Mais Thranduil ne vint pas, et il fit demi-tour avec son armée. Thorin, jamais n'oublia et jamais il ne pardonna… Tout comme sa fille.

Ainsi les nains d'Erebor furent condamnés à l'exile. Ils errèrent dans les pleines où beaucoup de nains périrent. Eloïre grandit sur la route et devint une jeune femme. Malgré son allure misérable elle était d'une grande beauté. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient dans son dos et quelques mèches effleuraient des yeux bleus qui semblaient évoquer toute la sagesse des immortels. Elle était grande même pour un humain, alors naturellement elle dépassait tous les nains de plusieurs têtes, même son père qui était pourtant l'un des plus grands de son peuple. Et malgré la vie misérable qu'elle vivait, elle gardait le sourire et apportait joie à son entourage. Elle prenait soin de son peuple : soignait les blessés, soutenait les vieillards, rassurait les enfants. Mais celui qu'elle soignait, soutenait et rassurait le plus était son père.

Durant l'exile, une ambition naquit en Thrór : il voulait récupérer la Moria, ancienne citée des nains, maintenant occupée par les orques. Le Roi sous la Montagne emmena donc ses armées jusqu'à la Moria dans le but de la récupérer. Les combats éclatèrent entre nains et orques. Eloïre prit part aux combats malgré le désaccord de son père : elle voulait se battre aux côtés de son peuple. Parmi les orques se trouvait le plus puissant et le plus cruel d'entre eux, un grand orque blanc, Azog le profanateur. Azog tua le roi Thrór et brandit sa tête en signe de victoire. Thráin, prit de peur, disparu du champ de bataille et plus jamais on ne le revit. Thorin, quant à lui, fut pris de rage en voyant son grand-père, son roi, se faire tuer. Il s'engagea alors dans un duel avec Azog. Eloïre ayant peur pour son père voulu lui venir en aide, mais elle était de l'autre côté du champ de bataille et nombres d'orques lui barrait la route. Elle tua tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage pour parvenir à son père. Mais sa progression était lente et fastidieuse tandis qu'une violente colère commença à monter en elle. Elle se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur sans se rendre compte qu'elle _brûlait_ littéralement de l'extérieur. En effet durant sa traversé, Eloïre était devenue une femme de flamme et tous les orques fuyaient en la voyant, les nains eux étaient en admiration devant leur princesse, devant cette immortelle. Thorin lui vaincu Azog et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il aperçut sa fille entièrement transformée en flamme. Et il sut alors ce qu'elle était, et il sut que le sang de Númendil s'était réveillé dans ses veines. Et ainsi prit fin la bataille de la Moria.

Les nains enterrèrent leurs morts. Thrór fut inhumé et Thráin était toujours introuvable. Thorin était effondré et ne savait que faire. Mais avec le soutien de sa fille, l'immortelle Eloïre, il guida son peuple vers un endroit sûr : les Montagnes Bleues. Là-bas, les nains travaillèrent pour les hommes. Ceux-là n'avait aucun respects pour eux même pas pour ceux de sang royal. Thorin, par sécurité, avait supplié Eloïre de taire sa véritable nature. La jeune femme pourtant, lorsqu'elle voyait les hommes se moquer impunément de son père, aurait voulu leur montrer ce dont elle était capable et leur faire payer leur affront. Mais malgré toutes les moqueries, les nains vivaient en paix dans les Montagnes Bleues, et ils y étaient en sécurité. Alors Eloïre ne fit aucun écart.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Départ pour le Gondor

**Merci pour les reviews ça m'encourage pour continuer =) De plus j'essaye de les prendre en compte pour les chapitres suivants. **

**Bonne lecture et surtout laissez-moi des reviews !**

Chapitre 2 - Départ pour le Gondor

Il s'écoula plusieurs années, durant lesquelles Thorin n'eut qu'une idée en tête : récupérer Erebor. Même si il demandait à sa fille de rester calme, lui-même fulminait. Malgré sa noble ascendance, les hommes le méprisaient, il entendait des ivrognes siffler sa fille, _**sa fille !**_ Naturellement, Eloïre –et son fort caractère- ne se laissait pas faire. De plus, depuis quelques années, deux jeunes nains prenaient sa défense : dès qu'un homme sifflait ou faisait des remarques on ne peut plus sexiste à Eloïre, les deux jeunes nains sautaient sur leurs pieds et s'en prenaient aux hommes :

- Bande de géants sans cervelles, criait l'aîné.

- Même des Trolls sentent meilleur que vous, hurlait le plus jeune.

Et enfin ils criaient à l'unisson :

- ET LE PROCHAIN QUI TRAITE NOTRE COUSINE AINSI MOURRA !

Il s'agissait en effetdes deux jeunes neveux de Thorin : Fíli et Kíli. La sœur de Thorin, Dís, fut mariée à un noble nain, un des meilleurs guerriers d'Erebor. Malheureusement, le brave nain mourra alors que Dís était enceinte de leur deuxième enfant. Thorin et Eloïre étaient alors devenu très importants dans la vie des deux jeunes nains. Fíli et Kíli considéraient Eloïre comme une grande sœur protectrice et maternelle. Dès qu'ils pouvaient défendre leur cousine adorée ils se précipitaient.

_Un matin dans les Montagnes Bleues_

Comme à son habitude, Eloïre apportait de l'eau et de la soupe aux nains travaillant dans les forges. Se geste anodin permettait aux nains de profiter d'une pause dans leur dure labeur et leur apportait une compagnie un peu plus agréable que leurs camarades transpirants ou que les quelques hommes qui passaient par là. Eloïre, qui prenait toujours soins de son peuple, soignait les éventuels blessés, rassasiaient les plus affaiblis et remontait le moral aux plus déprimés. Et comme chaque matin, un seul nain continuait son travail. Eloïre prit un bol, se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur une caisse qui se trouvait là.

- Vous allez finir par vous tuer à la tâche à ce rythme.

Thorin leva les yeux vers sa fille. Il posa son marteau, s'essuya les mains brièvement et s'assit. Eloïre lui donna le bol. Ils ne prononcèrent aucuns mots pendant un moment. Puis Eloïre brisa le silence :

- J'ai parlé à Balin ce matin.

- Tu parles souvent à Balin, répondit Thorin, tout en mangeant sa soupe.

- Je sais ce que tu as en tête. Je sais que tu veux retourner à Erebor.

Thorin regarda Eloïre. Elle semblait désapprouver ce projet, ce qui l'étonna.

- Evidemment, c'est notre Royaume on doit le récupérer.

- Et que fais-tu du dragon qui a élu domicile dans _notre Royaume_ ?

Thorin grogna :

- J'attendrais qu'il se lasse et qu'il s'en aille.

Eloïre s'apprêta à lui dire que les histoires disant qu'un jour Smaug s'en ira d'Erebor n'étaient que des histoires d'enfants mais du bruit se fit entendre devant la forge. Une escorte arrivait dans le village. Thorin sorti et lui ordonna de rester là. C'était des cavaliers du Gondor, grand royaume des hommes, d'après l'arbre blanc incrusté sur leurs armures. Un des hommes descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers Thorin :

- Nous cherchons Eloïre, fille de Gilraen.

Eloïre sortie de la forge :

- On ne m'a jamais vraiment appelé _fille de Gilraen_, Gilraen m'ayant abandonné. Je suis _fille de Thorin_.

- Madame…

- Mademoiselle, si vous ne voulez que je vous coupe la langue !

La présence de ses hommes ne rassurait pas Eloïre. Pour elle, les hommes n'étaient que des idiots, obsédés et sans cervelle, comme les habitants des Montagnes Bleues (En effet elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'autres hommes en dehors de ceux-là).

- Excusez-moi, dit le chevalier un peu déconcerté par la jeune femme, en apparence en tout cas, y aurait-il un lieu où nous pourrions parler tranquillement.

Eloïre emmena le chevalier dans la salle à manger de la misérable maison de bois où elle vivait avec son père, sa tante et ses cousins. Thorin, Balin, Fíli et Kíli les suivaient.

- J'aurais préféré que nous soyons seuls, sauf votre respect.

- Peu importe ce que vous direz dans cette pièce, répondit Thorin, Eloïre me le dira alors autant gagner du temps.

Tous les six s'installèrent autour de la table. L'homme, un peu mal a l'aise, commença son récit :

- Votre mère, Dame Gilraen la Belle, s'est mariée à notre Roi, Arathorn. (Thorin grommela d'incompréhensibles paroles dont ressortirent seulement « folie des grandeurs »). Et ils eurent un enfant, un fils*.

- Elle a dut être heureuse ! Elle a enfin un fils ! s'exclama Thorin qui ne supportait pas l'idée que sa femme se soit remariée à un homme.

- Chuut ! lui fit Eloïre, qui commençait à être intéressée par cette histoire, ainsi elle avait un frère.

- Néanmoins, le prince est en grand danger ! Les orques ne cessent d'attaquer les escortes du Roi, et il craint pour sa vie. Mais si les alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivaient à mettre la main sur le prince –tout juste âgé de deux ans- et s'ils arrivent à briser la lignée d'Isildur, cela serait une catastrophe pour notre monde. Le Roi vous _supplie_ d'amener son fils en lieu sûr chez l'un de ses précieux alliés.

- Pourquoi ma mère ne le fait pas ? demanda Eloïre. Il s'agit de son fils !

- Malheur s'est abattu sur Minas Tirith ! s'exclama le chevalier. La Reine Gilraen est introuvable depuis plus d'un an !

- Une vieille habitude ! s'exclama Thorin.

Mais Eloïre le réprimanda immédiatement (en réalité Eloïre était la seule personne qui osait réprimander Thorin sur quelque sujet qu'il soit.)

- Donc vous me demandez de protéger un enfant que je ne connais pas, de l'amener dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, et de me réfugier chez quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ? Pourquoi accepterais-je ?

- Cet enfant que vous ne connaissez pas reste votre frère.

- Demi-frère, précisa Thorin.

Il avait peur en effet. Il connaissait sa fille, ainsi que l'importance que peut avoir la famille pour elle et en particulier les plus jeunes qu'elle. Elle se sent responsable d'eux, il suffit de voir comment elle se comporte avec ses cousins.

- Demi-frère peut être, murmura Eloïre, mais…

- Eloïre, l'interrompit Thorin, s'il te plait non.

- Tu n'y pense pas ?! S'exclama Fíli, qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Le Gondor c'est au-delà des montagnes !

- C'est loin ! renchérit Kíli. Tu ne peux pas partir aussi loin !

Même si ils étaient adultes, Fíli et Kíli se comportaient comme des enfants. Thorin disait que c'était parce qu' Eloïre les cajolait trop. Eloïre regarda ses cousins avec tendresse.

- Il a besoin de moi.

- Nous aussi ! répondirent les deux frères.

- C'est un bébé.

- Nous au… commença Kíli avant de se taire en repensant à la bêtise qu'il allait dire.

- Eloïre, la supplia une dernière fois Thorin.

- J'ai pris ma décision, et vous le savez père.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse dire pour te faire abandonner cette idée ?

- Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse dire pour vous faire abandonner votre projet ? rétorqua Eloïre.

« Foutu caractère de nain » se dit Thorin.

Le soir même, Eloïre avait préparé ses affaires et attelait son cheval.

- N'est-ce pas dangereux de voyager de nuit avec ses foutues orques ? demanda Dwalin, le frère cadet de Balin.

- Avez-vous peur monsieur Dwalin ? rit Eloïre.

En réalité Dwalin ne voulait pas voir sa princesse s'en aller. Il avait beau faire le fier, la vérité était qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Eloïre, et elle seule savait comment lui redonner de la bonne humeur peu importe les événements. Plus qu'un joyau, Eloïre était le soleil du peuple d'Erebor avec son sourire, son rire. La tendresse qu'elle avait avec eux rendaient la bonne humeur aux nains.

La nouvelle du départ d'Eloïre avait déjà fait le tour du petit village des nains. Tout le peuple d'Erebor s'était dépêché à la sortie du village pour dire au revoir à leur princesse. Eloïre reçut des vivres pour le voyage, des porte-bonheurs et même des armes. Certains, même, pleuraient, mais nul n'avait le cœur aussi lourd que Thorin. Car il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus sa fille, sa petite princesse, avant des années.

* Vous aurez, ici, reconnu Aragorn ! )


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sauver le prince

Chapitre 3 - Sauver le Prince

La route était longue et dangereuse. La nuit tombée, on pouvait entendre les orques et leurs wargs mais ils étaient loin, du moins c'est ce que se disaient les soldats du Gondor pour se rassurer. Eloïre était moins effrayée qu'eux, en fait elle les attendait. Elle avait vu ces immondes créatures massacrer son peuple et elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'en tuer quelques-uns. Elle demeurait calme et silencieuse durant tout le voyage, n'adressant jamais la parole aux hommes, elle les détestait presque autant que les orques. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins intriguée par le petit garçon, son demi-frère, son _petit_ frère. Il allait devenir un homme certes, à moins qu'il ne devienne un immortel. Au fond d'elle, Eloïre voulait que cet enfant devienne un immortel, tant la race des hommes la dégoutait.

Il leur fallu plus d'une semaine pour atteindre Minas Tirith. Et même si Eloïre méprisait les hommes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la cité blanche. Elle s'élevait contre la montagne, fière et droite, rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire tomber. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans Minas Tirith, les soldats qui escortaient Eloïre retinrent leur souffle. Les murs et les piliers étaient drapés de noir ainsi que ses habitants.

Un homme arriva au galop pour les accueillir. Il s'agissait de Turgon, l'intendant du Gondor. Le roi Arathorn était mort, tué par des orques qui avaient tendu une embuscade au convoi du roi. L'intendant se tourna alors vers Eloïre :

- Princesse Eloïre, vous êtes plus que bienvenue. Il est désormais primordial d'emmener le prince en sécurité. Il représente un danger pour l'Ennemi, mais pour l'instant il est vulnérable.

- Et où serait-il en sécurité ? demanda Eloïre.

- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Turgon escorta Eloïre jusqu'au palais qui se trouvait tout en haut de la cité. Une fois à l'intérieur et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, l'intendant exposa la suite des évènements à Eloïre.

- Notre allié et protecteur du prince est le seigneur Elrond, de Foncombe.

- Foncombe ?! s'exclama Eloïre. Mais ce sont des elfes !

- Oui Mademoiselle.

- Comment pouvez-vous confier votre prince à des elfes ? Ce sont des traitres et des lâches. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

- Princesse Eloïre, continua Turgon, nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé avec les elfes de Mirkwood. La Tour Blanche a eu vent de ces tristes évènements. Mais le seigneur Elrond n'est pas de ceux-là. Il a combattu aux côtés de votre mère autrefois.

- Ma mère ne vaut pas mieux que les elfes de Mirkwood, elle ne vaut pas mieux que Thranduil, et pas mieux que votre seigneur Elrond.

- Pensez-vous qu'il sera plus en sécurité chez vous, dans les montagnes bleues ?

- Les montagnes bleues, ce n'est _**pas**_ chez moi. Navrée mais il faudra trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour votre quête !

Eloïre avança alors dans les couloirs du palais bien déterminée à quitter cette cité. Mais, alors qu'elle traversait la place pavée, elle entendit un doux son. Celui d'une enfant qui essayait de dire ces premiers mots. Elle vit alors, au pied d'un arbre blanc et mort, un bambin qui devait être âgé de deux ans environs. Il regardait l'eau sombre qui entourait l'arbre alors que quelques mèches de cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage. Il essayait de parler mais personne ne semblait le comprendre. Eloïre s'approcha dans un premier temps avant de repartir, se rappelant qu'elle devait quitter cet endroit. L'enfant leva la tête et la regarda. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Ces yeux qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Elle s'approcha alors du bambin, éprise d'un étrange sentiment. Ses bras allèrent plus vite que son esprit et vinrent entourer l'enfant. À la grande surprise d'Eloïre, il posa ses mains sur elle et se colla à elle comme pour lui rendre son étreinte.

- Le prince Aragorn, dit Turgon derrière elle.

Eloïre se retourna.

- Votre frère.

La princesse regarda l'enfant qui lui fit un grand sourire. Elle eut alors comme une envie de le protéger de tout. D'absolument tout ce qui pouvait le mettre en danger. Elle voulait le cajoler, le consoler lorsqu'il ferait un cauchemar, le défendre lorsque des ennemis s'approcherait de lui, mais plus que tout, elle voulait le mettre en sécurité. Elle se tourna vers Turgon.

- J'accepte, murmura-t-elle, j'emmènerai le prince à Fondcombe. Mais si je me rends compte que cette cité des elfes n'est pas adaptée à cet enfant, alors je l'emmènerais ailleurs.

Turgon acquiesça.

Dans la nuit un cavalier parti au galop de la cité blanche, emportant un étrange couffin. Ce fut la dernière fois que l'on vit Eloïre d'Erebor à Minas Tirith avant plusieurs années.


End file.
